The present invention relates to the performing of organic reactions in certain reaction media.
It is generally known to perform organic reactions in organic solvents. The most important solvents are aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbons or aliphatic or aromatic alcohols, a number of ketones, ethers, esters, and short-chain chlorinated hydrocarbons. The choice of a solvent as a reaction medium is determined by the solubility of the reactants in the solvents, and the solubility of the reaction product or products in the solvent. Also important in the selection of a solvent as a reaction medium are the volatility, combustibility and rate of evaporation of the solvent. Furthermore, in virtually all cases, the choice of a solvent as a reaction medium is governed by the extent to which the solvent reacts with the reactants or reaction products.
It is furthermore known that a great number of organic reactions in the above-named solvents result in unsatisfactory yields or in the formation of contaminated end products. The problem therefore existed of finding for the performance of organic reactions a reaction medium which has a good solvent power for the reactants or for a desired end product, in which the desired reactions can be performed such that secondary reactions do not take place or do so to a minor degree, and in which very pure end products are obtained. At the same time, the process to be performed in these desired solvents is to be as simple as possible and is not to involve a large investment in apparatus.